


Time To Say How We Really Feel

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [5]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bisexual Pam Beesly, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Love Confessions, Season 3, sapphic angela martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: (happens after 3x10 "A Benihana Christmas")Pam feels terrible for what she did to Angela, and she decides to apologize and tell her how she really feels because...Christmas is the time to say how we really feel.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Angela Martin
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Time To Say How We Really Feel

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 5TH / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back with day 5 of this advent calendar. Today it's a Pam/Angela OS. Don't get me wrong, I love Dwangela and Pam and Jim, but I guess I like Pam/Angela too :) It's really short but I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Enjoy,

The day was finally over. Pam let out a big sigh, she couldn’t wait to get home and just sleep. The Christmas party had just ended and everyone was leaving. It was the time of the day she liked the most. She was the last one in the office, the place was quiet, it was like she could finally breathe. She walked around, picking up a few cups that people had forgotten to throw in the trash.

Finally, she went to her desk, picked up her coat and turned off the lights. But as she left the bullpen, she saw the elevator’s door closing. 

She started running, because once the elevator was gone, she had to wait for another two minutes and she didn’t have that kind of patience at the end of the day. 

She threw herself into the elevator, just to find out that she wasn’t alone after all. Inside was Angela. Pam felt uncomfortable. They had been fighting all day, about the two stupid parties, and it had almost ruin the day for everyone. 

Angela was even colder than usual, which meant she had her ice queen mask on. Pam had always felt intimidated by her coworker, it was one of the first times she stood up to her, and it wasn’t for the right reasons. 

Pam was the first one to get out of the elevator, and she took advantage of this to hold the door for Angela. Angela walked past her without a word, Pam whispered “Goodbye”, but she didn’t even look at her. 

Pam walked to her car, but she felt really terrible, and deep down, she knew she had to apologize, because if she didn’t, she wouldn’t get any sleep. She suddenly turned around, knowing that it might even worsen the situation. But she had to give it a chance. 

“Angela wait!” 

Angela was already in her car, ready to leave. She rolled down her window. “What?” 

“I’m sorry” Pam was out of breath. 

“For what? You got what you wanted, right? Now leave me alone”

“No, I’m really sorry, I feel terrible”

“Why? You’ve always hated me anyway” 

“I don’t. I tried to, because you’re awful, you’re a bully, you never say hello and you never say thank you. You’re rude, you’re mean and I tried to hate you, I really tried, but for some reason I just can’t”

Angela rolled her eyes, she was tired of this conversation and wanted to go home. “Try harder”

“But I don’t want to. I-” 

Pam stopped herself. She was about to do something that would probably get her trouble but she had to take that risk. 

“You what? Speed this up, I’d like to leave now”

Pam didn’t say a thing, she just took a step closer, put both of her hands on Angela’s car’s door, leaned in and kissed her, just like that. It only lasted two seconds, but it was enough to give Pam some confidence to say what she wanted to say. 

“Before you say anything, my friend once told me that Christmas is the time to say how we really feel and that’s how I really feel about you. I don’t hate you, it’s the completely opposite Angela. And I know you think it’s a sin, and I’m already doing everything I can to get over it and move on, but I needed to say that. You can just pretend like none of this just happened now.”

Angela hadn’t blinked since Pam had decided to put her lips on hers. She could taste Pam’s lip balm, even though the kiss hadn’t lasted long, it tasted like vanilla. Just like she had imagined it. 

“I don’t want to” she whispered. 

Pam hadn’t paid attention, she was still going on and on about how she was gonna move on. 

“Goodnight Angela - Wait what?” 

Pam’s jaw dropped. She hadn’t even realized that Angela had stepped out of her car. The blonde woman stood on her tiptoes and kissed Pam. The kiss lasted a little bit longer, but the shyness was still present. 

“I don’t want to pretend like all of this didn’t just happen”. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today, if you liked it, please leave some kudos/a comment, it helps a lot. Tomorrow, I'll be back with Monica/Rachel OS (Friends). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay)


End file.
